1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel cosmetic compositions and more particularly, to cosmetic compositions which can enhance a moisture retention ability of the horny layer and are useful for remedy of dry skin.
2) Description of the Prior Art
It is known that in order to impart moistness to the skin and make the skin soft, the content of moisture in the horny layer is important. The retention of the moisture or water is considered to rely on water-soluble components in the horny layer, such as free amino acids, organic acids, urea, inorganic ions and the like. These substances are formulated in cosmetic compositions singly or in combination in order to keep or prevent the skin from chapping. Alternatively, a number of humectants which have high affinity for water have been developed and are used for similar purposes.
However, when applied to the skin, these humectant substances serve to supply moisture to the horny layer on the surface of the skin, with the effect being temporary. In other words, these substances do not fundamentally improve the moisture retention in the horny layer and do not thus substantially remedy dry skin.